Jonah's Normality
by BeautifulDirtyFitch
Summary: JJ Jones is just a normal guy, or so everyone thinks. His best friends are falling for a girl who's playing them. As much as JJ tries to stay out of it, he finds himself drawn to her, he and Effy Stonem have more in common than most would think. Sometimes it seems like the only person he can rely on is Emily Fitch.
1. She Smiled at Him

_**This is something I'm testing out that I'll add to when I have the time. I'm trying to keep the fundamentals of JJ's character but pretty much making him do all the things I wish he could have done in the series. Oh, and I don't have anything against JJ's character, I love him.**_

When JJ first saw her, she saw him too. Right into him. Back then he thought that that connection he felt was something deep, powerful and exclusive. Effy Stonem didn't know the meaning of the word 'exclusive' however,

Cook had been dicking about as usual, drinking a several pints before their first day of college. Freddie was as cautious as ever, warning him off. JJ had never understood Freddie's approach with Cook, he's a tornado of destruction, leaving a trail of fire in his wake. Tornadoes can't be quelled; they need to tail off on their own. Perhaps that wasn't the best way to think of Cook but JJ had never been good with metaphors and that, he was much better with numbers. He always saw things logically, some people said that made him cold, he just thought of himself as reasonable.

Some people included Freddie. He was constantly trying to reign JJ and Cook in. The two fuelled each other's fires. Cook was impulsive, dangerous. JJ was clever, suave. The two could pretty much get away with anything.

JJ was now wondering if he and his friends could get away from this girl unscathed. It seemed unlikely, statistically.

Effy Stonem let her crystal gaze fall upon the three boys, and while they became fixated on her, JJ turned his attention to his brothers. Cook sported a look that told JJ he wasn't seeing through normal eyes anymore, he just followed a target that locked onto the girl. Freddie would think he was being discrete, but of course he wasn't, he always wore his heart on his fucking sleeve. He was falling right into the trap she'd set.

But JJ was clever.

"When you're done and you've jizzed enough, gents, college awaits." He took the last bite of his Snickers before leaving the wrapper on the metallic table and turning to head towards college green.

Cook laughed it off, "Fucking JJ!" There was the sound of the scrape of steel on concrete and, in a flash, Cook had joined him. Freddie was lagging behind, JJ wasn't sure if he was planning on trying to strike up a conversation with the girl, but really, did she look like she was up for chit chat?

When JJ glanced over his shoulder, he caught sight of Effy walking straight past him. He looked from a put out Freddie to the smoking hot, smoky eyed, now pulling out a cigarette to smoke girl. She smiled at him.

_**Just a little snippet thingy, let me know what you think if you like! **_

_**~BDF**_


	2. The Integrity of the Unit

_**Adding a little bit onto this. JJ spots Em for the first time and he does something to Freddie I really wish he'd done in the series. ;D (Sounds dodgy... Which I wouldn't mind either.) **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins! I own my skin, it's alright...**_

The first day of college was typical. The teachers were trying to send out a 'positive' message and the kids were scoping one another out. Effy sat down just in front of them, of course she wanted to be in their eyeline. She turned back to look at them again, without any shame, JJ looked back but left it to her to break the gaze. Cook was grinning over at her even when her back was turned, Freddie looked as hopeful as usual.

"She wasn't looking at you." JJ informed him.

"Fuck me, your blind." Freddie scoffed.

JJ leant back against the seat, "My eyesight is keen, Freddiebreak."

"Oh yeah?" He inquired, holding up his hand in front of JJ's face, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

JJ stamped on his foot, knowing what he was trying to do, Freddie cussed and pulled his now twinging foot out from under JJ's, "The same number of your toes that are throbbing?"

As Freddie scowled, Cook laughed, he laughed at most of the things JJ said and did. This drew the attention of a very disgruntled blonde girl. "Do you think you could laugh any louder?"

The three boys set their sights on her, a beautiful face marred with disgust.

"Baby, if we have a willy waggle, you won't be able to scream any louder." Cook winked at her.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit." She responded, her tone like a quick drawn sword. JJ grinned in approval of the girl.

"Cook…" Freddie groaned. When JJ turned to observe the dread that was in Freddie's tone displayed in his features, JJ's eyes fell behind him. He sat up in his seat a little, this girl was gorgeous. There was something about this girl, everything about her was perfect. From her softly squared jaw to her obviously gentle demeanour, he found it hard to look away.

He clocked, however, that she was having the same problem with the blonde. There was no way she couldn't feel that longing stare when JJ was reeling just from the aftershocks. He couldn't help but think of how hot it would be if the girl acted on what she was most likely feeling between those lovely legs of hers.

"Emily Fitch."

Emily raised her hand timidly in response. That was handy.

"Katie Fitch."

This was the first time JJ had realised Emily had a sister, better yet, a twin. This girl might actually kill him. She boldly thrust her hand into the air and JJ grinned to himself.

"Jonah Jeremiah Jones."

"Present!" JJ called ironically as he turned to the stuttering young looking woman who was reading out the names of form BD 1. There were a few giggles around him as she quailed under his blue gaze.

"J-James Cook."

Her nerves were anything from settled when Cook let out a boom of a "Yo!" in acknowledgment. The two grinned at eachother.

"Elizabeth Stonem."

Little Miss Mysterious raised a hand, Cook pretended to shoot her with his hand. There was no going back now, it seemed.

When Freddie's named was read out, they knew they had a full house.

"The integrity of the unit is preserved." JJ celebrated.

_**I like my bad JJ, because, sexiness. **_

_**~BDF**_


End file.
